Transformers Prime: Jehuty
by Lukepace414
Summary: Summary inside. Rating may change throughout the story.
1. Prologue

This idea has been in my head for a while so I'm just putting it out here.

I don't own Transformers Prime or Zone of the Ender.

Summary: Jack's father worked in a secret government branch to work with others on projects beneficial for everybody, making technology more advanced. Jack was with his father on the day that the branch was shut down due to a friend of his father, a man named Silas, who wanted a project that was just finished. But it was long gone by the time since Jack's father did what he had to do to save his son.

**Chapter 1: Secret Project: Jehuty and Meet the Autobots**

It been years since June last saw Jack, the last time she saw him was when his father took him along with to work since it was a "Bring your child to work" day at his place of work.

Jack's father worked as a mechanic and scientist along with many others brilliant mind in a government branch, but the branch was shut down after the accident, which killed many of the workers there.

The cause was a friend of the Jack's father, a man named Silas, who was a soldier that worked with the workers of the branch to make technology more advanced.

They were all working on a secret projects that they were planning to unveil to the military and government, the day before the tragedy struck and the same day Jack was there.

Jack's father, who was one of the ones that helped with the main body and main systems of the project, wanted to save his son when he saw how his body was after the large explosion that nearly took half of the building.

So he did the only thing he could think of to save Jack's life at the time.

Upload his mind into the project, seeing as the project could survive an extreme and long bombardment of bombs and missiles.

The project was long gone by the time Silas and his new organization MECH came to take it after the explosions and fire died down.

The news hit June like a speeding train and she cried for months on end. When she arrived at work, her fellow nurses and friends were worried about her and did everything they could.

Soon she went back to normal, but she less herself. But that change after she found a mysterious voice mail on her house phone from an unknown number.

She was about to delete it, but something in her mind wouldn't let her, so she pressed play and listen to it.

She didn't to believe what she heard, but it was Jack, at first she didn't believe it, then he told her something only she and Jack would know to let her know it was him.

She wanted her son to come home, but he said he couldn't since he didn't want her to get hurt or scared, which confused her.

So after 3-hours talk she decided that she and Jack would talk every day of the week to keep in contact and make sure Jack was alright, eating healthy and washing.

June yawned as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself, she wonder if Jack was close, the reason cause she has a feeling as if he was nearby, watching over her.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

On one of many dunes outside Jasper, was a large blue and orange humanoid from its spine are wing-like thrusters that are folded when not in use with two smaller basic ones located at the joints of the knees and big shoulder pads with bright blue lights at the end of it. Its head is bird-like in shape, giving it a sort of anthropomorphic appearance and black visor with bright blue eyes above it. Its right arm is armed with a retractable blade that is automatically charged with energy upon usage. Whilst retracted, a small gun-cannon is located at the hilt. On its left arm is a deflector energy shield which blocks all incoming attacks. At the lower base of its spine are three fin-like protrusions. Also its have a black lines throughout it body that give a pulses patterns of bright blue energy flow through them at a few seconds interval.** (1) (2)**

It was zooming in on one of the houses in the suburbs, looking through the window into the kitchen to see June making breakfast.

"At least she still has time to get ready for work." The machine spoke a male teen's voice as laid on his front on the side of dune facing away from the city, the only thing of him that is visible is his chest, but it blends in with mountains and mesa's behind him if anyone looking at him with the telescope.

He saw June look out window in his direction while she picked up a phone.

"Don't. Move." Jack though to himself as he saw his mother continue to look in his direction, her eyes moving like she was scanning the distance for him.

he also noticed the previous time when he checks in on his mother that whenever she is in the morning or late at night, no matter the place he places himself in, he sees that she always looks in his direction.

He decided to do a small test to see if she was looking for him, so he flashed his visor a few times, a blue light will be slightly harder to find thanks to his surroundings.

To his shock, he saw his mother immediately lock on to his spot, making him jump slightly and lean up on his elbows, accidentally letting more of his body be seen.

"Crap." Jack mutters as he slowly sunk back to his position while keeping an eye on his mother, who was still watching on his spot, thankfully all she saw was the faint blue from his eyes.

"Time to move." Jack said as he look at the time in his system and moved back down the dune and started crawling away to a new spot to relax.

* * *

**Timeskip**

Jack was relaxing in a drainage ditch under an unfinished bridge, he checked first to make no construction workers were coming or anyone coming near the spot before he started relaxing.

Soon he heard the sound of small wheel and a whirling sound, making Jack tilt his head to the side to see further down the ditch to see a young brown hair boy around twelve years old, named Rafael "Raf" Esquivel, driving a yellow remote controlled car.

Jack chuckled scene at the scene, it was peaceful, but it was ruined when a blue and pink motorcycle with a fifteen years old teenage punk dressed girl with medium-long black hair with pink highlights and a twintails on top of her head, named Miko Nakadai, came into the ditch and slid to a stop in front of the boy, who is now standing.

"Woah." Raf said, amazed.

"Uh. You have no idea." Miko wheeze as she got off and looked at the bike before they all heard two engines.

Jack stopped and concentrated on getting up without breaking the bridge above him.

While Jack was doing that, Raf and Miko look back the two engines noise and saw two purple and black sports car at the hill as they drive down to the ditch and transform in midair as they landed thirty yards in front of them with their right arm shift to blasters . They stood at least twenty-five feet tall and their face were only a red, horizontal visor.

Raf and Miko look at them in shock and fear as they heard a same transforming sound behind them as they swiftly look back to the blue motorcycle break up into piece and shifting. It was process similar to the way the two purple and black cars used to change to into their bipedal modes.

All of the sudden, standing before Miko and Raf was now a fifteen-foot-tall robot. They took a minute to take in its appearance. It miraculously had a lean, curvy shape to it like a feminine body would have and had blue armor with pink and white highlights. One struck out to Raf and miko that this robot actually had a face, a female face at that.

Miko and Raf jaw dropped while their eyes shot open in total amazement and shock. They started backing away from the blue femme and head towards to the unfinished bridge forty yards to their left. They had quickly noticed the rage in the female bot's electric blue eyes, directly at the two purple robots. They knew all to well what that look meant and from experience with their parents and wisely got out of the way.

"This ends here, 'Cons." Arcee declare as she charged for straight for them.

The Vehicons began letting loose a barrage of red energy blast at Arcee. The fast warrior dodged the fusillade of Energon blasts with ease and experience. With Raf and Miko watching with awe and amazement.

From Miko and Raf point of view, she did seem to be causing some damage to them, just not enough. After punching one in the face repeatedly, she back away when she saw that it wasn't much doing good. The Vehicons twins took aim and fire countless rounds of Energon blast.

Arcee started performing backward somersaults to avoid discharges. After four backward flips, a stray blast hit Arcee in her left shoulder area. She cried out as she rolled backwards to her momentum.

Miko and Raf turn their heads up to the sky when they heard the tires screeching. They saw black and yellow muscle car flew off the bridge and transform in midair. He landed on top of one a Vehicon and delivered a powerful punch. While Arcee was holding arching helm, still recovering from the stray shot she took.

Bumblebee took a few step back, but stopped when he felt something crunch underneath his foot. He lifted it up to reveal Raf remote controlled car... in pieces.

**"I'm so sorry, I didn't see it."** Bumblebee apologized, speaking of buzzes and beeps.

"No problem, really." Raf said assured the Autobot.

Unfortunately, one of the Vehicons took the advantage of Bumblebee and landed a shot on the distracted Autobot, causing him to crash into ground. Bumblebee was about to get up, but one of the Vehicon slammed his foot on his helm, pinning him to the ground, while the other Vehicon aimed his weapon.

Raf then suddenly yelled "Leave him alone!" Bumblebee and two Vehicon look at the human duo, both of them becoming very nervous. "Please?" Raf asked.

"Bad call." Miko stated as she slightly bended down.

The Vehicons look at each other and nodding as one of them took few a steps towards them but were stopped when they heard the thundering steps along with the ground shaking from the steps behind them.

They turn to a blue and orange mech charging at them, what shocked them was that this mech was forty-foot-tall.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Jack roared he brought his left hand back and let it fly toward the closest Vehicons head, sending it flipping in the air.

The other one try to fire, but the blaster gripped and crushed by Jack's right hand, who then kick the Vehicon to side.

Jack went to Miko and Raf and take them to the drainage ditch and knelt down to set Raf and Miko down and pointed to the tunnel. "Go down to this tunnel. Keep going and don't stop." The Orbital Frame instructed them.

"Thank you." Raf said gratefully.

"Your welcome." Jack said before getting up and headed back.

"Ugh. But I want to see the fight." Miko said groaned.

"We have to go." Raf said.

"Fine." Miko said in frustration, as she and Raf headed down to the tunnel.

What did we just see?" The younger boy asked

"Not sure but I bet that it was awesome."

Jack joined back into the fight to help the Autobots against Vehicons only to see Bumblebee punched a Vehicon across the face, but the other struck him from behind, then kneed him in the face, sending flying and crashing next to Arcee, who had recovered from being shot earlier. She helped her friend get up and they got into fighting stance.

Jack stomped over and grabbed the twin Vehicons helms and lifted them up, the Vehicons hitting his hands and arms, whatever they could reach, and tossed one Vehicons behind him and then tossed the second one towards the first that was getting back up, sending them both tumbling.

Jack turn and saw Bumblebee and Arcee, who staring at him with wide optics. "Need a hand?" he offered.

**"Yeah, and thank for the saves."** Bumblebee said gratefully as he, Arcee and Jack is getting in fighting stance for getting ready for another fight.

A few second later a honking was heard, making all of them turn to face the source, which was large green SUV coming at them at high speed before it somehow jumped into the air and transform into big mech who land behind Bumblebee and Arcee and slammed fists together.

"Who is ready to rumble?" Bulkhead said in challenge as he, along with the others, stared down the two Vehicon's before they transformed back into cars and took of in the opposite direction at full speed.

The Autobots and Jack relax now that the two Vehicon's retreat. Bumblebee put his servos on his knees and exhaled while Arcee put her servo on her hip and look up at Bulkhead.

"What took you?" Arcee demanded.

"Traffic." Bulkhead answered truthfully.

Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other at that answer as Jack started to walk away back to drainage ditch that he was relaxing in that was until he heard Arcee voice.

"Hold on the minute, you didn't tell us who you are." Arcee said as Jack turn to the Autobots who was looking at him with Arcee with the suspicious gaze and waiting for his answer.

"My name is Jehuty." Jack answered.

"Alright Jehuty, we're taking you to our base to meet our leader." Arcee said since she didn't want to bring him but she have to follow Optimus rules.

"Can this wait until tomorrow? I'm tired and I need to get some sleep." Jack asked since it almost night time and he wanted to sleep, even if he didn't need it.

Arcee close her optics and sighed at that but she can't blame him since the sky is getting ready to get dark. "Alright, we'll bring you to our base tomorrow, but where are we suppose to find you? We don't know the location to locked on to your position since you could anywhere in Jasper."

"Meet me here in the same location under the incomplete bridge in Jasper. I promise, I'll be there." Jack said and he began to headed drainage ditch as Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee looked at each other.

* * *

**Autobot Outpost**

Bumblebee and Arcee, with Bulkhead standing behind them, were explaining the events to Optimus. "And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the humans." Arcee wrapped up.

Optimus looked at screen while he listen through the whole story and he was graceful when he heard how Jehuty help his fellow Autobots at the bridge and widen his optics a bit when he heard what Arcee said at the end her story.

"Humans?" Optimus asked, interest and concern.

"A young boy and a teenage girl." Bumblebee whirred, holding two fingers.

"I guess the young boy caught us in action? I don't know, was a little busy at the time." Arcee said with her arms crossed.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus stated grimly.

It was true. If the Decepticon thought someone had connection to the Autobots, regardless if they actually did or not, they would be capture subjugate to brutal torture. And after they are finished, they would terminate their captives.

"Also Jehuty told us to meet him in the same location under the incomplete bridge in Jasper tomorrow." Arcee said as she told Optimus where Jack told them he would meet.

Optimus turn around to face Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. "Very well then. Bumblebee, Arcee, bring the humans here so that we can explain the dire situation they are now unfortunately in. Bulkhead, you will bring Jehuty to our base." The Autobots in question nodded.

* * *

**Jasper High**

The next day, Miko walked out of the school she attended, still trying to warp her head what had transpired yesterday. Then her phone went off. She dug it out her pocket and ascertained the caller. "Host parent? Ignore." she declared as she pocketed her phone. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Raf standing under the tree, waving at her. Wanting to talk about what happened yesterday, Miko walked toward Raf.

"Raf hey, was that giant robots fight last night cool or what?" She asked excitedly at about what happened last night.

"It was pretty cool but it was also very dangerous." said Raf that he knew how extremely dangerous and terrifying the fight was as he and Miko would get seriously hurt if Jehuty didn't show up and save them.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that dangerous." Miko replied.

"Miko, we could have been seriously hurt." Raf respond back to miko.

"Yeah, and the giant blue and orange robot save us. So what the point?" Miko said shrugging her shoulders without the care in world.

Raf sighed knowing he could not win this argument and they heard a car honking its horn. They turn to the direction, and saw the familiar black and yellow muscle car.

"Miko." Raf gasped, gripping the older girl's arm.

Bumblebee drove up next to them and open the passenger seat door. "Don't be scared, little guy. I just want to take you someplace where we can explain everything." Bumblebee assure him.

"Does it want us get in?" Miko asked as she was excited about riding in a transforming robot.

"No, just me." Raf corrected, surprising Miko.

"How do you know that?"

"It said so."

"What?"

"Yours is over there." Raf said, turning around and pointed to where Arcee parked.

"How's it going?" Raf asked Bumblebee as he got in.

Bumblebee closed the door after Raf got in the car and drove off.

Miko looked where Bumblebee and Raf drove off and look back to motorcycle with excited expression on her face.

Moment later, Bumblebee and Arcee were driving back toward the base with the children. Arcee who is driving with Miko behind Bumblebee who is with Raf.

"Whoa hoo! Whoo" Miko yelled excited.

_'Oh, Primus help me.' _Arcee thought as she had a feeling that Miko can be a handful but she has no idea how right she is.

The two vehicles continue toward a large rock structure, which was concerning Miko.

"Hey wait- WHOA!" Miko exclaimed, thinking they were going to crash.

But that was not what happened. Instead, the rocks split apart, revealing a large, secret metal door.

"Whoa." Miko said, quickly amazed as the vehicles drove deeper into the facility.

"Cool/Whoa." Raf and Miko said respectively as they took in the forms of Ratchet and Bulkhead.

The vehicles came to a halt, allowing the children depart, thus allowing Bumblebee and Arcee to transform into robot mode.

"I can't get over the fact that there three humans instead of two." Ratchet said.

After Bulkhead bring Jack to the base from the bridge that Jack promise he would meet, Ratchet ran a scan on Jack. And Ratchet learn that Jehuty was a type of machine built on Earth called Orbital Frame and the energy flowing through him is call Metatron. And there is something else that caught him and the others by surprised is that Jehuty had a human mind name Jackson Darby. They asked Jack to see how it was possible for the Orbital Frame to a have human mind but Jack told them that he didn't want to talk about it, but he will tell them when he is ready. So they respect his wish and decided to wait until he is ready to tell them.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee replied as if it was obvious before moving from the humans.

Raf and Miko looked in amazed while Raf laid his eyes on the familiar robot that is sitting on a crate next to them, a giant robot save their lives from yesterday.

"Hey, your that robot that save our lives last night." Raf said happily as Jack stand up from the crate and walked toward them on their right side and kneeled down to his right knee to bring helm closer.

"Indeed and it was to nice to meet you, I'm Jehuty, but you can call me Jack." Jack said, saying both his names.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself to Jack and the Autobots.

"I'm Miko. Who are you?" Miko said excitedly as she ran up to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead." The Wrecker answered hesitantly.

Miko gasped. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck. A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" She left no room for answers, causing Bulkhead to form a nervous look on his face.

Raf think back to what the medic said after they arrived, "Wait, what do you mean 'three humans'?" he asked.

"We'll explain everything about that later." Jack answered.

Raf accept the answer and begin another question, "So, if you guy are robots, who made you?" Raf asked, very curious.

"Puh-lease." Ratchet scoffed, slightly offended by the question.

The two kids felt the concrete floor shake. They turn around to see Optimus Prime, a towering forty-foot-tall robot with broad shoulders, lean waist, and a red and blue paintjob.

"We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus introduced

Jack stand back up with Miko and Raf in his right hand and asked. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus said the latter part grimly.

"The jokers who try to bump us off last night." Arcee clarified.

"Okay, why are they here?" Jack questioned, wanting to know more.

"A fair question, Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus answered

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of our world's supply of Energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus answered. The red and blue titans paused for the moment, reflecting on old painful memories before he continued. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can corrupted. And it was thus... that Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawned as she and Raf is currently sitting on Jack shoulder. "Is there going a quiz?"

Jack give her sideways glare for being rude. He looked back at Optimus and asked. "So, what is Megatron or any of this... have to do to us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus replied gravely.

* * *

**Above Earth**

The Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, flew high above the Earth. The room was dark and dimly lit by purple lights on the ceiling. Computer terminals were positioned to each side of the room with Vehicons manning them, keeping the ship's the functions optimal and monitoring the planet.

Standing at the front of bridge is slim, silver 'Con with red highlights. There a certain air of smugness, superiority, and cunning that surrounded him. This metal being was none than Starscream, the sly second-in-command to the Decepticon army.

The egotistical seeker stood with his hands behind his back as he gaze on at blue / green planet below. Starscream despised Earth. He hated the different environments, the plants, animals, and especially humans. They were all inferior in his red eyes, and just he viewed the Autobots, they needed to be destroyed.

Starscream was interrupted from his thoughts as the figure walked into the bridge.

The mech was tall and slender. It color was mainly black with purple highlights to contrast it. Unlike any others Cybertronian, this mech had a screen instead of a face. This was Soundwave, the Decepticon spymaster and deadly assassin when the duty called upon it.

The visor faced 'Con strolled down the pathway to his current commanding officer, who still standing at the front of the bridge, looking at the Earth below.

"Soundwave," Starscream noted.

The silent Decepticon's visor depicted a horizontal zigzag line that was constantly moving whilst different series of sounds emitted from it. A twisted, evil grin formed on Starscream's mouth as he listened to the high frequency signal and the message embedded in it. It could only mean one thing.

Him.

"Those transmission are emanating from deep space." He remarked as he turn to face Soundwave. "I would hate to waste the Energon... unless... you are absolutely certain."

Soundwave simply nodded.

Starscream sighed then focused his gaze towards the Vehicons on the monitors. "Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the Space Bridge."

The drones did as they were told as they typed a the series of command into the computer.

* * *

**High in Earth's Orbit**

Floating outside Earth's orbit was a giant ring like structure. Sharp metal and rocky spike protruded from the outside of the circumference, while the insides of the ring were plated were smooth metal.

Without warning, the ring apparatus begin to activate as turquoise lightning appeared inside the opening. Seconds later, a humongous, swirling greenish-blue portal opened up inside the Space Bridge ring.

Not a moment later, a sliver alien jet with purple highlights from the spinning vortex. As soon as the craft put enough distance from the spacebridge it amazingly broke apart and shifted into bipedal mode.

The main the color of the mech was silver with purple highlights. its were broad and had three spikes sticking out from each one. A lethal fusion cannon was mounted on its right arm while its helm appeared like a helmet with two spikes out from each sides of its face. The actual face of the robot was grey and scared with two blood red eyes. There was an air around this mech that spoke cruelty, corruption, selfishness, and cunning.

And just the sight on him was bone chilling to say the least.

All in all, this mech was a warrior, and deadly one at that. But not just any, he was Megatron, the supreme leader of the Decepticons, and the one responsible for the Great War of Cybertron that led to its untimely demise.

"Decepticons!" Megatron roared violently. "I have returned."

* * *

**(1) I have Jehuty modified a bit so it can have a normal hands, instead of the one in the game, and feet to walk and run. I also have Jehuty to have infinite sub-weapon energy so Jack doesn't need to worry about running out while using the sub-weapon.**

**(2) The cockpit is in chest, like one in the Gundam, instead of between the legs. Seriously, what give the idea of putting the cockpit between the legs?**

**Thank you for reading. Until next time, stay safe and have a nice day.**


	2. Darkness rising part 1

I don own Transformers Prime or Zone of the ender

**Chapter 2: Darkness Rising Part 1**

It was evening at the Northern Canadian wilderness. The sun was beginning to set in the west with a band of beautiful, warm colors in its wake. The landscape comprised of trees, hills, and mountains as far as the eyes can see. Suddenly, a dark ominous shape appears out of the late evening sky. This was the Decepticon warship: The Nemesis_. _It came to a stop, mid-air over a large, jagged mountain peak that is now an extinct volcano.

Without warning, a long, yellow tube expanded from the bottom of the Nemesis and descend into the jagged opening in the mountains. Littered at the bottom the mined cavern were huge blue crystals of raw Energon. Squadron of Vehicons operated drills to dig further for more deposits while others collected the Energon unearthed and placed them in hovering storage platform, all before sending it all the Nemesis.

"Of the Energon deposit we have located while you were away, Lord Megatron, this one by far is the most significant." Starscream notified as he observes the operation from where he stood."The drones have been mining without pause during your absence, and have amassed quite a stockpile." He then pointed to a random drone. "You there! Fetch me a sample!"

"Starscream!" A deep voice of authority called out, causing the arrogant mech to flinch.

Megatron stepped out the shadow with the glowing purple shard in his servo, and said shard had a violent haze billowing off of it, and gazed down towards his second-in-commands with the look of authority and minor irritation.

"Now that I have returned, I will issue the commands." Megatron declared before walking towards the ledge.

I...understand, Lord Megatron." Starscream replied in somewhat disappointed tone, moving to the side a bit."Then as your humble servant, shall I ready the Space Bridge? To bring forth the Decepitcon army you have surely garthered during your three years in space?

"My army will come." Megatron replied, stopping the ledge, before glancing at Starscream over his shoulder. "But my time away has yielded a more...intriguing mean of materializing them." He diverted his attention to the glowing purple shard in his right servo, raising it in the process. "The solidified form of the matter the ancient texts referred to...as the Blood of Unicron."

"Unicron the destroyer," Starscream stated rather than asked. "But it is said that his blood is the Anti-Spark.

"Plucked from cosmic shores, gaze upon...Dark Energon." Megatron said, tightened his grip on the purple shard for emphasis.

"Legend tells that it holds the power to...revive the dead." Starscream stuttered at the latter part, having heard of the mythical substance.

"We require only a cadaver to be certain." Megatron clarified before eyeing Starscream with an expression of anticipation. "Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

Starscream slightly chuckled as he tapped his razor, sharp talons in a timid matter "That may not be necessary." The slender grey mech then gestured to an elevator platform in front of them. "If I may, Lord Megatron?"

Right on cue, the platform stop as two Vehicons stepped off, pushing the floating table with a red Cybertronian mech that had a huge gash going through his chest. On a table was a beaten, scarred, dead form of Cliffjumper.

"Consider it a welcome home present." Starscream grinned.

Megatron's triangle, shark teeth were revealed as he smile sadistically upon the sight of the dead Autobot.

* * *

**Autobot outpost Omega-1**

Optimus finished his tale to Jack, Miko, and Raf. As Miko and Raf is currently back on the ground after Optimus finish his tale. "And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticon know of yours."

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles, call 911." Jack immediately deduced. He wanted to get away from this place. "Can we go now?"

"Are you insane?" She demanded. She was living the life right now, being in this building with robots that can turn into vehicles. "I am living a dream here in Botswana, and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!" She declared firmly.

"It is best you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemy's intentions." Optimus said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the humans children are in as much danger here as anywhere, well two of them at least." Ratchet voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Children?" Jack protected. He's sixteen years old, he's a teenager! Even though his father did transfer his mind into Jehuty to save his life, he still a human.

"They have no protective shell like Jack had. If they get underfoot, they will go...squish." Ratchet continued, taking a step to prove his point.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said with the bit of humor.

Before another comment could be made, the computer panel begin to blink as an alarm blared through the main op center.

"What's that?" Jack asked, alarmed.

**"It our proximity alarm. It means someone is coming in from the top of the mesa." **Bumbleblee explained, and of course, Jack and Miko couldn't understand him.

"Proximity sensor, someone's up top." Raf translated, pointing upward.

Ratchet went to the terminal to see what set the alarm. He sighed frustratingly as he turn his helm to face the others.

"It's Agent Fowler."

"I thought we were the only humans who know about you guy?" Jack questioned.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...issue." Optimus explained. "It may be best if you do not meet him at this time, especially you Jack."

Jack nodded his head in understanding and took Raf and Miko to the hallway to hide.

A moment later, the elevator doors in the human center opened, revealing a rotund, African-American man wearing a blue business suit. He had an expression of solemnity and irritation.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three-hours traffic jam," Fowler continued as he stepped out of the elevator and towards Optimus. Ratchet and Bulkhead stepped away from the railing in a process. "And a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car." Fowler paused as he shot a quick glare at Arcee and Bumblebee, who look at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"So, anything you care to get off your tin-chest, Prime?" Fowler asked harshly.

Optimus narrowed his optics at the agent annoyingly, although he suppressed it very well and put on his best, professional mien. "We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler." He assured.

"They're back, aren't they?" Fowler implied, ignoring Optimus's previous response.

"If you referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much to valuable."

"Then it time to wake up the Pentagon."

"Hear me Agent Fowler," Optimus continued. "We are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticons threat."

"Says you?" Fowler countered, not convinced.

"Hey fleshy!" Bulkhead shouted, getting Fowler attention.

He was getting pretty annoyed with Fowler attitude towards his leader. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway?! Team Prime knows when to use force." The Wrecker then grab and ripped off a mechanical arm mechanism of Ratchet lab table. "And how much to use it." He declared, applying the pressure to the arm until it broke, to make his point.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

Jack, Miko, and Raf couldn't help but giggle at the comical scene.

"Enough!" Optimus ordered, before turning attention to the liaison. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

Jack looked on impressed by Optimus's words. It was beyond a shadow of a doubt that Optimus really did care for the safety of Earth, and would do everything in his power to defend it. As Jack begin to think back what his father said before he died. The trio, at that moment, had discovered newfound respect for the Autobot leader.

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime. UNDER the radar." Fowler replied as he proceeded back to the elevator. Before the doors closed, he added, "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings...for a human." Bulkhead commented

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be." Optimus stated wisely.

* * *

**Decepticons Energon Mine**

Megatron walked up to the platform where the scarred, deceased form of Cliffjumper laid. The Dark Energon shard was still held tight in the warlord's grip.

"Let us see if power born of darkness can reignite the spark." Megatron hissed as he stabbed the purple shard into red mech chest.

The two highest ranking Decepticons watched with Starscream took a few step back. He didn't know what to expect.

All of a sudden, Cliffjumper's body began to glow a bright amethyst as darker violent mists seeped out his body. The Dark Energon chunk sunk into the Autobot spark chambers. Without warning, the optics of the once dead Cybertronian opened back up.

However, of bright blue, they were dark purple. The same type of violent color illuminated out of Cliffjumper's joints and seams. Suddenly, the zombie-bot shot its helm up as it let out deathly snarl.

It continued growling, snarling, and pulling against it binds. With newfound strength, the former Autobot easily broke the bonds on its wrists and then its ankles. It jumped off the platform and quickly spotted two Vehicon miners standing forty yards away.

It threw up its head once more and roared violently before charging at the drone. It tackled the one to the left with great force, and began to punch it repeatedly in the face, before tearing off the gun arm, sending it flying.

The appendage landed in front of Megatron and Starscream. While the former looked on in interest, the latter had an expression of horror, fear, and shock. Before the drones could fight back, the red mech grabbed him by the face and crushed it, off-lining it in the process.

The second Vehicon cut loose a barrage of energy blasts at the Dark Energon infected Cybertronian. Cliffjumper's attention was immediately drawn to the other drone firing at him, its blasts did nothing but enrage the walking-dead Cybertronian further.

It snarled ferociously as it charged the other Vehicon, tackling the Vehicon to the ground and began to ruthlessly pummel it to death, never pausing once.

"That your plan?!" Starscream scream with trepidation. "Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us?!"

"That is no longer an Autobot." The Decepticon leader corrected calmly. "Just a mindless beast, its only instinct to destroy anything in it's path."

After the red mech finished killing the two miners, it turned its gaze to the silvers brute that was Megatron. It threw its arms and let out a battle cry before storming towards the warlord. Starscream ran to the other direction, putting as much distance between him and the undead Autobot.

Meanwhile, Megatron stood stationary with not an ounce of fear. As soon as the zombie-bot got within range, the former gladiator deployed his sword and sliced it diagonally across Cliffjumper's body. It stopped and stood still for a short moment, until the front half of Cliffjumper split away from the lower half.

Both halves fell over the ledge, however the upper half held on to the edge with one servo.

"There, Starscream, lies the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon." Megatron announced as he stepped towards the ledge, seeing that the undead Cliffjumper was still attempting to get back up. He let another snarl before the warlord promptly kicked the former 'Bot in the face, letting it fall hundreds of feet down into the cavern below. "Once I learn to control it."

Starscream looked over with the sadistic grin adoring his facial plate.

* * *

**Autobot Outpost**

Ratchet stand by the computer terminal, searching for any possible Energon spikes that could pop up anytime. Suddenly, a new signature appeared on screen. The analyzed further to see that it was originating from the Northern Canadian wilderness. And his to shock, there is a profile picture of a familiar red mech right next to the signal.

"Blasted Earth Tech!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

Team Prime stepped closers whilst Raf and Miko came railing nearest to Ratchet.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus inquired, ignoring Miko question.

"It isn't." Ratchet answered. "Another bug! The system is chock-full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive?" Arcee stated with a smile, a sense of newfound hope.

"Ratchet, activate the Ground Bridge." Optimus commended.

The gruff 'Bot walked to the Ground Bridge controls, entered the coordinates, pulled down the lever. Suddenly, the tunnel craved into the side of the mesa wall, flared to life as greenish-blue light consumed the passageway.

"Hey!" Miko called out, getting Optimus attention. "What can we do?"

Optimus looked at Miko and Raf then Jack. True, Jack entire body is completely a machine expect his human mind and would ask him if he want to come but that can wait. However, Miko and Raf is fully human and Optimus did not want to risk two of them getting hurt. Beside, this mission is only search and rescue.

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replied.

"Ugh," Miko groan.

"Ugh," Ratchet vented annoyingly.

"Autobots," Optimus said. "Roll out!"

Optimus collapse into his red/blue Peterbilt mode and zoomed through the portal first. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicles modes and follow swiftly.

"What... Just happened?" Jack asked, amazed.

"I transported to the designated coordinates via the Ground Bridge." Ratchet explained.

"What's a 'ground bridge'?" Raf asked, curious.

Ratchet vented a heavy sign as he continued. "A scaled down version of Space Bridge technology. Since we don't currently possess the means or the Energon required for intergalactic travel..."

"You're stuck here." Jack finished. "On Earth."

"With the like of you, yes." Ratchet replied. "But I constructed the Ground Bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet."

"Wow! Does it work for humans?" Raf asked, astonished.

"Naturally." Ratchet replied with the hint of pride.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"Within moments." Ratchet then bended forward with smug grin. "In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all two of you."

Miko simply glare at the medic. "Watch it, Ratchet." Miko warned, causing Ratchet to flinch back a bit.

Several minutes later, Jack and Miko, which she climbed down from the human platform, began to walk the command center, examining the room and getting a feel to where everything was. They already walked the med-bay and Ratchet's lab and Miko were heading back to the human platforms. As the duo walked through the massive room, a piece of machinery on the wall grabbed Miko's attention.

The Japanese girl walked over to it and studied it for a few seconds. It had all sorts of buttons, wires, and holes where computer boards could be seen inside.

"What is this anyway?" Miko asked as she proceeded to touch a button.

"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet replied as he walked back to his computer terminal.

Miko stared at the medic's back for a second as she outstretched her hand back to another button.

"Don't touch that either." He said without even looking at her, causing Miko to move her hand away.

Jack walked up to join Miko. "Is anything in here we can touch?" Jack quipped.

Before Ratchet could retort, a red error message appeared on his monitor. Prompting him let out a frustrated sigh.

"How come you guys are using humans computers?" Raf inquired.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous owners when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." Ratchet explained.

Right on cue, multiple beeps sounded out as all of the monitors, large and small were littered with red error messages. Ratchet vented out another annoyed sigh as he hung his helm.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said.

"Really? You know this is complex technology, don't you? I mean, it isn't child toy." The medic stated unconvinced.

However, Raf ignored him as he plugged his laptop into the sever and he typed away on his laptop for a few seconds before looking to the medic.

"Now try." Raf said.

Ratchet looked up and was meet quite a shock. The error message vanished and were replaced with green check mark icons before the screen returned to normal. He looked back at Raf astonishment.

"One thing you should know Ratchet, is to never underestimate the humans. There more to them then meet the eyes." Jack said sagely.

"Noted." Ratchet muttered.

...

Later, the occupants at the Outpost Omega received an emergency Ground Bridge request. As Ratchet pulled down the Ground Bridge lever. Raf and Miko were gathered by the railing with Jack standing next Ratchet to watch as the Ground Bridge tunnel came to life.

Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Optimus zoomed into the base, in vehicle mode, and at high speeds. But what really caught the trio's attention was a bright blue conflagration tailing the Autobots. As soon as Optimus exited the portal, Ratchet quickly closed the Ground Bridge.

The rad and blue titan transformed and skid across the floor thanks to his momentum. Raf, Jack, and Miko could see soot, burn marks, and scratches all over the Autobots warriors. However, it appeared to be nothing more than superficial.

"Whoa/wow." Miko and Raf said in awe, while Jack had an amazed look under the mask.

"Cutting it a bit close." Remarked Ratchet before he became more serious. "How 'bout Cliffjumper?"

Optimus, 'Bee, and Bulk looked down solemnly. Jack or Raf didn't need to ask as they could already see the answer on their facial plates. It was clear, whoever this Cliffjumper was, didn't make it.

Miko, however, couldn't care less about that. As she gripped the railing and was going to ask about the blue explosion but was interrupted by Jack, who shake his head telling her not to ask that question over the loss of Cliffjumper.

Optimus took a step towards Arcee, who was hugging her chassis and looking at the floor.

"Arcee, what did you see?"

She hesitated for a moment, but eventually regained bit of her bearings. "Not Cliff...at least...not anymore." She paused. "He mutated, butchered...like something from those 'Con experiments during the war." Arcee tried fighting back tears.

The Amazon warrior then fell to a knee as she rest her headed and arms on a concrete cube.

**"Arcee, are you okay?" **Bumblebee asked concerned.

The blue femme held up a hand "I'm fine. Just...dizzy."

Jack, Raf, and Miko both looked on in confusion. It didn't take long for all to suddenly click into place. Their eyes widened at this new, stunning revelation.

"Robots, who get dizzy." Miko noted.

"Robots with emotion." Raf added.

"Robots..., who can die." Jack finished.

They realized then that these Cybertronians...despite being made of metal and wire...were actually more sentient than they previously thought; they were human, in their own way.

Jack walked towards them closest to Arcee and gazed down on the femme. He noticed Ratchet examining something on her left gauntlet. It was some purple goo with a violent haze billowing of it.

"What is this?" Ratchet muttered as he stared at the goo longer.

"Don't know? Cliff was covered, leaking it." Arcee replied.

The orange and white 'Bot took a scalpel from his subspace compartment on his waist and took a sample off of Arcee.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now." Ratchet advised.

Bumblebee helped Arcee up and aided her to the decontamination room. That is when Raf spoke up.

"Optimus, I hate to disturb, but no bars." He said, holding his phone.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio wave." Optimus explained.

"Well if I don't call my parents like, now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Raf said.

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked.

"It curfew, Optimus." Jack answered, getting Optimus attention. "It after ten pm."

"He right." Raf agreed. "I better get home soon, or I'll be grounded for a year."

"Earth customs." Optimus said. "I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko shouted excitedly, imagining her host parent's face.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form." Optimus added.

"Curbside duty. Got it." Bulkhead said, causing Miko to groan.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said which Bumblebee and Raf look at each other happily.

"Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Busy." Ratchet said as Arcee came out.

"Arcee, you'll watch over Jack." Optimus decreed, which caught both Jack and Arcee by surprise.

"Why do I need to watch over Jack while he staying here?" Arcee said, surprisedly.

"I was wondering about that as well." Jack said.

"I feel it was best to have an Autobot guardian to watch over you while you remain here in our base. Which is why I choose Arcee." Optimus explained as Jack think for a minute before nodding to accepted the answer.

Arcee groaning before headed to her room.

Jack then turned gaze to where Arcee was walked to her room. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the blue femme, even though she didn't like being near him. Whoever this Cliffjumper was, he obviously who she cared for him deeply. It would explain the hostility behind suspicious gaze she had towards Jack. She was simply upset over losing someone close to her. Just like Jack lost his father years ago.

Jack decided he would confront her later about it, but now it was not the time.

_'I let her be for now. She's already been through a lot. She just need her time to be alone.' _Jack thought_._

* * *

**The Nemesis**

High in Earth's atmosphere, the Decepticon warship was flying through thick, bank of clouds. It was late evening and the color of the clouds was to a dusty pink whilst the sky the became darker. Inside the ship, Megatron and Starscream were situated in a big room with pillar in the center with some sort of force field surrounding it.

Resting on the pillar was a humongous chunk of Dark Energon sprouting out of some sort of rock at the bottom. The amethyst light lite up the room whilst the hazy mist billowing off the crystals was sucked into multiple vents above the platform.

The silver warlord strolled around the pillar, gazing up the Dark Energon crystals. He has been examining the dark substance without pause ever since he had it transported aboard his vessel.

Meanwhile, Starscream kept his distance down the pathway as he debriefed his master on the events that occurred at the Energon mine.

"I don't think you need worry about further Autobot interference, Master. Not with Optimus gone." Starscream said.

"And what evidence do you possess of this fact?" Megatron implied, not turning his attention away from the violent rocks.

"I destroyed the mines. As you instructed." The arrogant seeker replied

"Optimus is not so easily destroyed. We have millennia worth of battles behind us to prove it." Megatron retorted as he returned his gaze upon the Dark Energon.

"Maybe you should take a break, my lord. I worry that too much contact with the Dark Energon might allow its properties to...adversely affect you."

"Or perhaps Starscream." Megatron replied. "I have not permitted myself..._contact _enough." With that said, he swiftly reached into the Dark Energon crystals and ripped out another shard.

"Wait! Lord Megatron, no! Not your spark chamber, you do not know what it will do!" Starscream protested.

However, the seeker's screams went ignored as Megatron stabbed the purple shard deep into his chest. Suddenly, a loud growl emanated from the depths of Megatron throat. Bright purple light began to illuminate from the seams and joints of Megatron's body. As seconds passed, the warrior's structure started to shake rapidly.

Starscream looked on in horror as he took a few cautious steps back from the scene.

Without warning, another louder growl exited from his mouth as his once red optics turned into bright purple.

* * *

**Autobot Outpost**

The command center was empty with exception of Jack and Ratchet. Last night, Bumblebee and Bulkhead took Raf and Miko while Jack is sitting on a metal crate next to the humans area.

Jack had shut down most of his system, except the pulse pattern since it similar to a heart, since it already night time and he need sleep. His eyes are off, being black, still, he can look around himself without moving his head thanks to his camera system in the cockpit that the pilot uses to see around them while piloting him. So he could see Arcee in the hallway staring at him with the a gaze that either suggested she was still suspicious or curious of him before heading to her quarter.

Optimus and Arcee had both returned to their quarter. The latter had immediately gone to her room after given guardian position by Optimus. As far as Ratchet knew, she was still in her sulking over today's recent event. But the medic couldn't blame her. Who could?

But now, it early morning and everything was quiet as the rest of Team Prime continued to sleep in their respective quarters with Jack got up early and is on top of the mesa. Ratchet had decided to take this time of peace and quiet to his advantage and study the purple substance he scraped off Arcee the day before.

Ratchet looked through a microscope, examining the purple goo he removed from Arcee's wrist. He looked up from the device and then stared at the monitor that show an enhanced image of the purple substance.

"Hmm." The mech pondered. "The base elements of this goo are like nothing I've ever encountered. It must be extremely concentrated to have Arcee so rapidly."

Using a set of Cybertronian sized tongs, the cranky medic then removed the glass slide from underneath the microscope. On the slide was a singly droplet of the same amethyst goo.

"Unfortunately, complete result are slow coming without the use of proper diagnostic tools thanks you very much, Bulkhead." Ratchet complained as he proceeded to another part of his laboratory.

Just as Ratchet stepped away from his work bench, out of his knowledge, a small droplet fell to floor. The drop of goo landed on the same robotic, grappler device that Bulkhead previously crushed.

Unexpectedly, the purple substance seeped into mechanical arm through the seam. After a few seconds, the grappler hooks began to flinch as the purple light shone out from the device's seam and through a hole in the palm of the mechanical hand.

Suddenly, the grappler tool came to life and began to crawl around on the floor much like a spider. It scurried across the base floor, searching for its first victim.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 2. Stay safe and have a nice day.**


End file.
